Smoochum
Smoochum - Smoochum is one of the original thirty contestants to be featured in DatDurant's Total Pokemon Island. She is shown to be manipulative and vain. Place - Season 1 - 21st, eliminated in episode thirteen. (Caused her team to lose by being too loud, thus she was voted out) Personality - Smoochum is shown as a vain person from the outset, commentating on how she is the bast and looks the best. She is also shown to be very manipulative, forming an alliance with Venonat, Inkay and Chingling only to get herself further in the game. During Total Pokemon Island(S1) - Episode 1 - In episode one, Smoochum is first seen arriving on the island along with Cherubi. After stating that she is going to win, she makes her way to the campfire site. She is then placed into The Amazing Alakazams and is taken to do her first challenge. Out of the fifteen on her team, she is the only member not to jump off of the cliff, although her team still wins. After the challenge, she forms an alliance with Venonat, Inkay and Chingling to benefit her own needs. Episode 2 - In episode two, Smoochum is seen with her alliance the The Amazing Alakazams' cabin. She says that she is confident that she can take her and the alliance (Venonat, Chingling and Inkay) to the final four. However, in the confessional she admits that she doubts any of them will make it to the merge. During the challenge Smoochum suprises herself with how well she does, making it past three out of the five obstacles. On the fourth obstacle Spoink bounces off of her, causing her grasp on the net to loosen and Smoochum falls. After the challenge, she tells her alliance to vote out Spoink - to which they agree. At the campfire ceremony she receives a poffin, meaning that she is safe until next episode. Episode 3 - In episode three, Smoochum is seen sleeping on a sofa with Inkay incredibly close to her. When she wakes up, she is startled by Inkay and darts back to the edge of the sofa, stating how weird Inkay is being. In the confessional she says that Inkay has 'to go', implying that Inkay needs to be eliminated. Later on, she hides with her alliance inside of a bush, and when Spiritomb is sent to find the contestants, she is caught due to Inkay's carelessness. Once she is captured she is sent to the docks, where she rants about Inkay and how she caused them to be caught. She also verbally attacks Inkay (alongside Pinsir) when Inkay is inevitably caught. After her team lose the challenge, she is seen in the cabin once again ranting at Inkay, causing her to run out of the room crying. At the campfire ceremony she receives a poffin, meaning that she is safe until next episode. After this, she gloats at Inkay, who just got eliminated, once again causing her to run off crying. She is last seen on the docks with the rest of the alliance, sarcastically saying goodbye to Inkay. This causes Chingling to show some doubt in Smoochum. Episode 4 - In episode four, Smoochum is seen trying to apologise to Chingling for her actions the previous day regarding Inkay. After some convincing, Chingling accepts this apology. Smoochum is then sent to do the challenge, and is placed into team two. She fails the challenge but states that she is surprised with herself yet-again with her performance in the challenge. Episode 5 - In episode five, Smoochum is seen speaking with Chingling about how their alliance is back together since the two of them are friends again. However, in the confessional, Smoochum talks about them just being 'pawns' and says that they will not make it to the merge. During the challege, she helps out her team with the clues. On the second clue, she leads the group astray, believing that Inkay was with her when she was caught, however, this was wrong and Smoochum is made to look like a fool by Pinsir. Episode 6 - In episode six, Smoochum is seen giving her alliance motivation by saying that she has faith in them. However, in the confessional she reveals that she was giving 'empty encouragement' to keep Chingling and Venonat's moral up. During the challenge, she is seen with her team as they decide on who will be doing the challenge, however she does not volunteer. Episode 7 - In episode seven, Smoochum is seen on the beach with Chingling and Venonat. When Venonat suggests that they try and compete in the challenge to seem like weak links within the team Smoochum agrees. In the confessional she backs this up by saying that they do need to show they are worth something to the team. During the challenge she is set to battle Glameow and quickly knocks her off of the podium, scoring a point for her team. After the challenge she is seen welcoming Omanyte to her alliance and Omanyte then asks to speak to her in private. Omanyte suggests to Smoochum that they should eliminate Chingling as she has not done much during the week and Smoochum agrees. At the campfire ceremony she is seen watching her fellow campers receive poffins as she had won immunity from winning her match, meaning she is safe until next episode. Episode 8 - In episode eight, Smoochum is seen with Omanyte. Omanyte thanks her for helping eliminate Chingling, and she responds by saying that Omanyte will be more useful that Chingling and Venonat combined. During the challenge Deino places Smoochum below deck to help move the cannon balls, and whilst there Smoochum complains. Cherubi tells her that Deino knows what he is doing but Smoochum refuses to listen and leaves to talk to him. Smoochum managed to find Deino and confronts him about her being below deck - he explains that he did it because she has demonstrated that she is strong, causing Smoochum to walks off saying 'whatever'. She is later seen with Deino, Mime Jr, Vanillite and Murkrow as they watch Buneary yell at Oddish from atop of the cannon and when she asks a question Mime Jr gives a vague response. Episode 9 - In episode nine, Smoochum is seen in the cabin with Venonat, who asks if it seems too quiet. Smoochum halfheartedly agrees and in the confessional she says that Venonat has become too 'clingy'. Whilst deciding on the teams for the challenge, Smoochum becomes annoyed with who she has to work with. During the challenge Smoochum is seen arguing with Trubbish about which path to go. Eventually, Smoochum decides to storm off with Venonat down one path. After walking down the path for a while, Venonat questions whether they are on the right path. Smoochum then says that she is sure of it and accidentally says that the others were as useless as Chingling and Inkay. This causes Venonat to realise that Smoochum has been using her and she storms off, finding the gem and throwing it off of the hill. At the campfire ceremony Smoochum is in the bottom two, however, she receives the poffing - meaning that she is safe until next episode. Episode 10 - In episode ten, Smoochum is seen alone in the cabin, making a remark about how quiet it is. In the confessional she says that she is still glad to be away from Venonat. During the challenge she is seen in the cave with her team and after the challenge she is seen in the canteen with Deino, Pancham, Pinsir and Ralts. She suggests voting out Venonat and the others agree. At the campfire ceremony Smoochum receives a poffin, meaning that she is safe until next episode. Episode 11 - In episode eleven, Smoochum is seen in the cafeteria when Deino confronts Pinsir. During the challenge, she is forced to volunteer by Venonat and Vanillite and she is paired with Natu to compete. In the first part of round one she answers Palet town, scoring 93 and in the second part of round one she answers Moonblast, scoring 83 points. This causes her and Natu to lose the challenge and at the campfire ceremony it is revealed that Smoochum only received one vote, this being from Venonat. It is then revealed that she voted out Pancham. Episode 12 - In episode twelve, Smoochum is seen with Venonat - trying to reform their alliance. Venonat laughs at Smoochum's preposition, saying that she should have been more entertaining when they were friends. During the challenge, Smoochum is the first of her team to give up - quitting the challenge on the first part. Episode 13 - In episode thirteen, Smoochum is seen with Mime Jr - asking to form an alliance. He declines, saying that he does not want to work with 'dead weight'. Smoochum is shocked by this, and asks what he means. During the challenge she is teleported into the mansion with Venonat, and they immediately begin to argue. Smoochum says that she does not want to work with her, and Venonat returns the feeling, and suggests they put up with each other for the sake of the challenge. They are then seen in one of the bedrooms of the house, where Smoochum says that she needs a rest. Venonat tries to urge her to move, however, Smoochum refuses and asks why Venonat cares. Venonat then reveals that she is afraid to go alone, prompting Smoochum to laugh and leave the room. They are later seen beside one of the orbs, Smoochum insists that she found it first. Venonat tells her to keep her voice down and Smoochum asks why loudly, causing them to be caught by the ghosts. After the challenge, Smoochum is seen outside of the cabin with Pinsir, saying that she is not worried about the elimination. At the campfire ceremony it is revealed that she had received the highest amount of votes and she is last seen on the docks being salty as fuck. Trivia - Category:Season 1 ContestantsCategory:Season 1 CharactersCategory:FemalesCategory:The Amazing Alakazams * Smoochum is the first contestant to use the confessional is season one. * Originally, Smoochum and Glameow were going to be rivals as seen in the intro. * She was originally going to evolve during her time on the show.